According to the third generation partnership project (3GPP) policy and charging control (PCC) standard, it is possible for a policy and charging rules function (PCRF) to install a policy rule into the policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF) or bearer binding and event reporting function (BBERF) such that the enforcement of the rule will take place at a future point in time. This can be accomplished using attribute-value pair (AVP) known as AVP Rule-Activation-Time. However, the 3GPP PCC standard has no provision to automatically repeat the enforcement of the rule, or to automatically repeat the enforcement of the rule according to some schedule, such as to repeat enforcement of the rule during some interval of the day/week. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for automatic, recurrent enforcement of a policy rule.